Regen (Status Effect)
Description Regen is a beneficial status effect that regenerates a player's hit point pool until it wears off or is removed. Benefitting characters gain hit points back while standing or sitting. How to remove the effect *This effect can be dispelled. *This effect can be removed manually. How the effect is inflicted/gained Passively *'Allied Mantelet' - Aura effect - 3 TP/tick to Allies *'Atma of the Sea Daughter' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 30HP/tick during daytime, also affects pets. *'Atma of the Mounted Champion' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 20HP/tick, also affects pets. *'Atma of the Ace Angler' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 20HP/tick (HP below 25%), also affects pets. *'Atma of Vicissitude' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 15HP/tick, also affects pets. *'Atma of the Stronghold' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 15HP/tick, also affects pets. *'Atma of the Plaguebringer' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 10HP/tick, also affects pets. *'Atma of Perfect Attendance' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 10HP/tick, also affects pets. *'Atma of the Hero' - Infused with Lunar Abyssite - 5HP/tick, also affects pets. Spells *'White Magic' - Regen, Regen II, Regen III, Regen IV, Regen V, Embrava *'Songs' - Paeon *'Blue Magic' - Regeneration Job Abilities *'Avatar's Favor' - Carbuncle's Favor *'Phantom Roll' - Dancer's Roll Food Items *Soy Milk +1 HP/tick, 120 seconds *Yogurt +1 HP/tick 120 seconds *Selbina Milk +1 HP/tick, 120 seconds (150 seconds if used while wearing Dream Robe +1.) *Orange au Lait +1 HP/tick, 300 seconds *Vampire Juice +2 HP/tick, 90 seconds *Buffalo Bonanza Milk +2 HP/tick, 120 seconds *Uleguerand Milk +2 HP/tick, 120 seconds *Apple au Lait +2 HP/tick, 180 seconds *Ayran +2 HP/tick, 180 seconds *Pamama au Lait +2 HP/tick, 600 seconds *Pear au Lait +3 HP/tick, 300 seconds *Persikos au Lait +4 HP/tick, 600 seconds *Amrita +5 HP/tick, 300 seconds *Strange Milk +5 HP/tick, 300 seconds Gear / Traits See Auto Regen. Automaton Attachments *Auto-Repair Kit - Automaton only; varies depending on the number of Light Maneuvers and the frame *Auto-Repair Kit II - Automaton only; varies depending on the number of Light Maneuvers and the frame Enchanted Gear These pieces of equipment grant regen and display an icon after using the enchantment on the item. *Lunar Cap 1 HP/tick, 1 hour Requires Sol Cap to be equipped by party member *Regen Collar 1 HP/tick, 120 seconds *Regen Cuirass HP/tick *Miracle Wand(+1) 1 HP/tick, 180 seconds. Can only be used on a party member *Root Sabots - active while bound Additional Effects From Gear Head *Sol Cap *Rain Hat - water weather *Mushroom Helm - during Waters & Darks day *Presidential Hairpin - outside of Nation Controlled Area *Blood Mask and Crimson Mask *Pantin Taj and Pantin Taj +1 - adds Regen (Status Effect) to yourself and Automaton *Suijin Kabuto - Waters day *Twilight Helm - 2 HP/tick Neck *Storm Muffler - in Assault *Shark Necklace - latent effect: active while weapon is drawn and MP > 0. 3 MP > 1 HP per tick. *Orochi Nodowa and Orochi Nodowa +1 Bodies *Nimbus Doublet *Dusk Jerkin and Dusk Jerkin +1 *Scorpion Breastplate and Scorpion Breastplate +1 *Barone Corazza and Conte Corazza *Vampire Cloak - adds Regen (Status Effect) at day, adds Refresh (Status Effect) at night *War Shinobi Gi and War Shinobi Gi +1 *Drachen Mail and Drachen Mail +1 - adds Regen to Wyvern *Ixion Cloak - add Regen (Status Effect) and Refresh (Status Effect) *Melee Cyclas and Melee Cyclas +1 *Unicorn Harness and Unicorn Harness +1 *Shadow Breastplate *Valkyrie's Breastplate *Pluviale Hands *Feronia's Bangles - during the day *Garden Bangles - during the day *Orcish Gauntlets - only during Campaign *Carbuncle's Cuffs *Marduk's Dastanas *Serpentes Cuffs - during the day Regen (Status Effect), during the night Refresh (Status Effect) Waist *Muscle Belt and Muscle Belt +1 - 1 HP/tick while HP ≤ 50% *Lycopodium Sash - during the day Feet *Serpentes Sabots - during the night Regen (Status Effect), during the day Refresh (Status Effect) *Aoidos' Cothurnes +1 and Aoidos' Cothurnes +2 Back *Aries Mantle - While asleep adds Regen (Status Effect) and Refresh (Status Effect) Rings *Ulthalam's Ring - during Assault *Hercules' Ring - latent effect active while HP ≤ 50% for 3 HP/tick Shield *Bloom Buckler Monster Abilities *'Allied Mantelet' - Aura effect (3 HP/tick to allies) *'Auroral Alicorn' - Grace of Hera *'Confederate Mantelet' - Aura effect (3 HP/tick) *'Hpemde' - Rapid Molt *'Leeches' - Regeneration *'Mandragora' - Photosynthesis *'Sabotenders' - Photosynthesis *'Sea Monks' - Regeneration *'Trolls' - Healing Stomp Others *Field Support - 1hp/tick at the cost of 20 Fields of Valor tabs *Sanction - 1hp/tick, under certain conditions and at the cost of 100 Imperial Standing credits *Sigil - 1hp/tick, under certain conditions and the cost of 50 Allied Notes *Signet - 1hp/tick, under certain conditions and Blood of the Vampyr active. *"Babban's Traveling Companion" Title - 3hp/tick, 180 seconds; if a player with this title is followed by a Lycopodium or Tiny Lycopodium they will recieve the effect *Medicine Primeval Brew - 300hp/tick, available for 2,000,000 Cruor in Abyssea.(Price drops to 200,000 Cruor with possession of Abyssite of the Cosmos) *See the Vorseals article for information on obtaining automatic regen (1 - 11 MP/tic) in the Escha areas.